Une histoire de Q
by DianaJess
Summary: Petit OS sur les interactions professionnelles - ou presque - entre James Bond et son Quatermaster. 00Q, mais ça reste soft !
1. N'y pensez même pas

"N'y pensez même pas, 007."

Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voix qui vient de s'élever dans son oreillette aurait été faux. Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas sciemment provoqué aurait été carrément mentir. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de dissimuler un sourire dans le liquide ambré de son verre de whisky alors que la jeune femme à la chevelure incendiaire, celle-là même qui vient de provoquer la remarque agacée sans même le savoir, répond à ses coups d'oeil par un sourire qui ferait fondre le plus convaincu des glaciers.

"Je croyais que nous n'étions pas censé communiquer ce soir ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me répondre."

La mauvaise fois évidente provoque chez l'agent de terrain un rire silencieux, qu'il dissimule derrière sa boisson. La rousse ne l'a pas lâché des yeux. Et il ne l'a pas quitté non plus. Une robe noire qui moule un corps parfait, aux formes voluptueuses. Un regard vert qui clouerait sur place la plupart des hommes - et aussi quelques femmes, à n'en pas douter. Un sourire qui éclipse aussitôt toutes les autres personnes présentes.

"J'ai dit : n'y pensez même pas."

 _Présentes._ Ses épaules sont agitées d'une nouvelle secousse d'hilarité toujours aussi discrète. On ne passe pas des années dans une carrière d'espion pour rien. On ne donne pas l'impression d'être isolé à une soirée de gala. On ne donne pas l'impression d'y parler seul. Et surtout, on repère les caméras de surveillance. Même -surtout- quand il s'agit d'une simple soirée censée justifier sa couverture, et qu'on est censé y avancer en solo. Lentement, Bond lève son verre vers la jolie rousse, avant de le finir d'une traite, faisant fi du claquement de langue agacé qu'il perçoit au creux de son oreille. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider à l'aborder, il repose le verre désormais vide sur le comptoir et se dirige vers la sortie.

"Je penserai à autre chose, alors... Une idée à me donner, Q ?"

Les mots sont à peine murmurés, mais la réponse rapide, la voix irritée où perce cependant les accents de la victoire, lui prouvent bien qu'il a été entendu.

"Allez donc vous coucher. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous chanter une berceuse.

-Quel dommage. Peut-être que je devrai y retourner, alors, si c'est le seul moyen d'avoir votre voix à mes côtés.

-Bonne nuit, 007."

Et alors qu'il franchit les portes, quittant pour ce soir les discussions, les rires et la musique, James Bond accorde un clin d'oeil à la caméra de surveillance. Et il n'a nullement besoin de le voir pour deviner l'air faussement irrité du jeune génie. Tout comme il n'a pas besoin d'entendre les doigts voler sur le clavier, occupés à milles autres choses, mais qui n'en oublient pas de le surveiller. Juste un clin d'oeil innocent, donc. Ou presque. Juste pour son jaloux de Quatermaster.

 _The end_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà, premier petit OS sur ce couple, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je pense en faire d'autres comme ça, ils m'amusent tous les deux. Toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est bien sûr la bienvenue. A bientôt peut-être !


	2. Comme une montre

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

C'est amusant comme la seule utilisation de ce ton bourru et la pseudo agressivité des mots peut vider en un instant l'entourage immédiat du Quatermaster du MI6 à qui cette phrase est adressée. D'autant plus amusant qu'elle ne semble avoir comme effet sur lui qu'un haussement de sourcil à peine concerné.

"Un stylo.

-Un stylo ?

-Un stylo."

Courte pause dans ce dialogue de sourd alors que l'agent secret tourne le-dit stylo entre ses doigts, l'examinant sous tous ses angles.

"Et qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

-Il écrit, je suppose. Comme tous les stylos."

Les sourcils trop blonds, presque blancs désormais, se froncent dans une expression perplexe. Et la perplexité ne va définitivement pas au teint de 007. Pourtant, son interlocuteur ne semble en avoir cure, soutenant ce regard qui en glacerait plus d'un sur place, qui peut fixer sans flancher les pires cadavres en décompositions ou voire s'écrouler des empires. Il ne cille même pas.

"Il écrit juste.

-Oui. Comme la montre donnait juste l'heure."

Un frémissement semble parcourir l'ensemble des personnes présentes à l'exception des deux protagonistes de cet échange invraisemblable. Car si l'expression de Q n'a pas changé, tous le connaissent assez pour sentir la pointe d'un début d'agacement dans sa voix. Et tous savent qu'il n'est jamais bon d'agacer le quatermaster du MI6. Même si personne ne sait aussi bien mettre sa patience à l'épreuve que 007.

"Comme la montre ?

\- Comme la montre.

-Donc il donne l'heure aussi ?"

Cette fois, la bouche de Q se tord dans une expression d'irritation pourtant encore contenue. Tout le monde sait que Bond fait exprès. Mais chacun espère qu'il ne le fera pas trop longtemps. Pas jusqu'à l'explosion.

"Il ne donne pas l'heure, non. Il sonne. For, prend-il soin de rajouter dans un regard entendu alors que le visage de 007 se fend d'un sourire appréciateur. Mais, si vous continuez, je vous le retire."

Le sourire de Bond disparaît tout aussitôt et ses doigts se referment plus fortement encore sur le bout de métal. Les deux techniciens les plus proches prient mentalement pour que cette nouvelle pression ne déclenche pas le mécanisme et que rien ne "sonne" maintenant. Mais Q, lui, ne semble pas même y prêter attention. Son regard trop sérieux n'a pas quitté celui presque horrifié du meilleur agent de terrain sous la menace de se faire retirer son nouveau jouet.

"Vous ne feriez pas ça. Je serai sage, promis."

Et cette fois, il réussi à provoquer un léger rire du Quatermaster, évacuant un peu de la tension qu'ils aiment à laisser monter dans leurs joutes verbales - ils ne l'avoueront jamais, bien sûr, mais les agents de la section Q ne sont certainement ni aveugles, ni stupides - juste à temps pour ne pas se sauter dessus. Au grand regret de certain-e-s qui n'attendent que de voir leurs soupçons confirmés.

"Vous, sage ? Vraiment ?"

Et qui auraient été ravis d'entendre ce que Bond murmure à l'oreille du petit génie des nouvelles technologies quand il se penche pour récupérer un formulaire sur le bureau de ce dernier.

"Je vous montrerais ce soir à quel point je sais être sage."

S'il ne peut réprimer un frisson d'anticipation, le visage de Q n'en laisse cependant rien paraître. Et il s'empresse de chasser Bond d'un geste de la main.

"Encore et toujours des promesses. Laissez moi travailler, maintenant, Bond."

Et l'agent de se redresser avec un sourire en coin entendu. Et un pétillement dans les yeux semblable à celui qui allume le regard gris de son Quatermaster. Et dans sa poche son nouveau jouet. Un stylo qui sonne aussi fort qu'une montre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un deuxième OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour toutes les reviews, désolée à ceux/celle à qui j'ai pas pu répondre (je sais plus qui, aucune mémoire, désoléééée TT) mais j'ai eu pas mal de bug sur mon compte ffnet. Merci en tout cas pour tous les mots gentils ça fait plaisir !


End file.
